Who would know?
by Titanium16
Summary: Jack just moved to another town with his family and that means new people, new school. He and his sister goes to the Bishop university where they will meet new people. I suck at summaries so please READ AND REVIEW! (Jack Frost X Elsa, Anna X Kristof, Rapunzel X Flynn)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanficiton and I hope you'll like it. I apologize for my grammar errors but since English is not my native language I hope you will understand my story.. :D **

**I do not own any of these characters...**

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think...**

INTRODUCIN **part 1:**

**ELSA'S POV:**

New school year YAY -.-. That's what most of the todays kids thinks, ya know... school is boring and blah blah blah... Even me, the girl who has streight A's in class...Everybody thinks like that, except my baby sister Anna. Ohh how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Elsa Winter and I live in Pensylvania, Burgess. As you could see I have a baby sister Anna... Well she's not baby she is actually 18 ya know and I'm 19, but for me she will alwasy be a baby.

Ok, so as I was saying my sister is pretty excidet about her new school year in collage. It's her first year, while I already atend that university, it's my second year. Anyway, you wonna know why is she so happy about? Fine... I'll tell you.. she can't wait to meet new people and she really likes the idea of living in a dorms with a room mates. I'm, on the other hand, not so happy about it.

I'm not like Anna, I don't like to meet new people and I really am not that social person. I don't know why, I'm just not. Don't get me wrong, I have my little ring of a friends and we are like the best friends like forever.. :)

* * *

><p>"Elsa! We're gonna be late... Come on!" Anna shouts from downstairs and I could hear my parents giggle...<p>

"I'm comming, I'm comming... Let me take my bag and we can leave and by the way, classes starts next week so we actually can't be late." I shout to Anna just to piss her off. I know how badly she wonna go there. and then, again, I heard my parents giggle... Oh how rude of me again.. I didn't introduce my parents. My parents Walt and Inna Winter... Bosses of worldwide known ice skateing company "Arendelle treasure". Why is it called "Arendelle treasure"? Because we used to live in city called Arendell in Norway and then 4 years ago we moved to Pensylvania... I could tell that I'm rich but I don't like to point that out...

"I'm ready!" I yelled and Anna quickly hugged our parents and our dog Abbey and run out off the ouse and into the car. I looked at her and she has a crazy exciting face.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" I said and gave them a huge bear hugg and then get into the car.

And that was it. My summer.. ends now. "By home, hello collage" I muttered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is a new chapter... It isn't long thou, but I hope you'll like it...**

**Please R&R... Thanks for reading :D**

**INTRODUCING part 2:**

JACK'S POV:  
>I woke up early in the morning. I'm really sad because I have to go to the collage today. I moved here like a month ago and I don't know anybody. Did I introduce myself? No? Okay... uhmmm.. I'm Jack Frost and I recently moved to Pensylvania. I live with my little sister Emma. I'm 19 and she is 18 so I can't really call her little but you know what I meant. Thanks God she is 18 otherwise I would be all alone in the collage. Collage is a little bit to far from my house so we took a dorm romms. I hope I will have some good room mates.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack?! Are you ready yet? Come own fo breakfast so we can drive you and your sister to collage." My mom shouts from the kitchen.<p>

"I'll be right there mom!" I shouted back

"Okay hone! Just hurry up a little bit, your dad is impatient... you know how he gets when we're late!" my mom shouts and I could hear my dad protests "HEY"  
>"Okay I'm coming" I get downstairs to see my dad drinking coffee and reading newspapers in his tux... You know my dad is a lawyer and my mum is a judge. You can imagine how my life looks like living with parents who are so into politics and that stuff... Boring.. I know, right?<p>

I took a seat next to Emma and grabbed a piece of toast... I bearly could eat it because I was so nervous..  
>"Nervous?" Emma asks me..<br>"pfff... no!" I hessited "Maybe" She looked at me and rise her eyebrows... "Okay... Yes! I'm nervous!" I almost yelled... she just smiled at me... How can she be so calm?

"Kids, you ready?" My dad asked  
>"Yes" Emma shout..<br>"No" I said...  
>"Of course you are honey... Don't be so nervous, everything will be just fine" my mom comforted me..<br>"okay then... let's go..." my dad said and grabbed his car keys...

I got in the car looking trough the window and I was praying that the people there will be nice.. And there it is.. my NEW life starts... NOW... (car moved).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:New chapter guys! Enjoy reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think about it :)**

**ARRIVING AT UNIVERSITY**

**ELSA'S POV:**

We're here.. Bishop university, here we come... I opened the car door and Anna practicly jump out off a car like a mad person...  
>"Elsa! Hurry up! I wonna see who's my room mate!" Anna yelled..<br>"Ok! Let's go!"

We got to the reception and we got our infos...  
>"I'm with Emma Frost and Rapunzel Corona." Anna yelled.. "Wait, Rapunzel?! I'm with Rapunzel yay!" Anna yelled again.. Rapunzel is our cousin so that was the reason why she was so excidet... "Who are you with?!" She asked..<br>"I'm with Merida DunBroach and Astrid Dragon! yay!" I yelled 'couse they are my best friends...  
>"you know them?" Anna asked me..<br>"Yeah.. they are my best friends so duuuhhh..." I told her, "you're gonna meet them today, hopeully.." I smiled... "Yay" was Anna's answer

I opened the door and I heard screaming of Merida and Astrid, so I started screaming too...  
>"Hey girl! How was your summer?! Wow you look diferrent! Did you do something with your hair?" Astrid asked a million question...<br>"Ey ya there... Stop asking so many question the poor girl!" I hear Merida giggle..  
>"Hey girls! My summer was awsome and yes I did something with my hair.. I don't have a bun anymore duuuhhh..." We laugh and Astrid came to me and gave me a huge bear hug and then Merida hugged us both...<br>"I miss you so much!" I sqeek and girls yelled "And we missed you too!" Then Merida gave closer look to my new hair style... I usually have a bun but now I have a french braid that goes down my shoulder... She touched my platinum blonde hair like she never saw a french braid before...  
>We were in our dorm room and ten I got a text from Anna:<br>-Meet me, Rapunzel and Emma in cafeteria... Right now!"  
>"Girls let's go to the cafeteria.. My sister Anna, Rapunzel and some girl Emma are waiting for us..." I told them<br>"Let's go then!" Merida shout...

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's pov:<strong>  
>Ok.. great.. I'm in a collage and Emma already let me to go to her dorm room.. I looked at my paper to see who's my room mates... It says some guy Eugene Fitzburg and Hiccup Haddock.. Room 35c - 4th floor...<br>I got into my room and I saw two guys infront of me playing some video games... They seemed to know each other...

"Hey! You must be Jack, right?" Skinny guy comes to me and shake my hand.. "I'm Hiccup and this is Eug-" he stopped and looked at the other guy then he whispered "Eugene" then he stopped whispering "But he prefer to be called Flynn..."  
>Ok.. hi!" They seems nice.. Then the Flynn guy spoke up..."Hey dude! I'm Flynn.. Anyway, Blondie said that we should meet them in the cafeteria.." Then he looked at me "You wonna go?"<br>"Umm.. yeah.. sure..." I told him a little bit afraid of who will I meet...  
>"Great, let's go.."<br>"By the way that blondie girl is Rapunzel and she is no longer blonde so just so you don't surprise when you see her as a bruinette" Hiccup whispered again... as if he is afraid of Flynn.. haha I chuckel...  
>"Okay, let's go.. :)" I said now with more enthusiasm...<p>

We reached the cafeteria and it was full off people.. My God how many people.. Then Hiccup pulled me to the tabel where there ws all girls and two boys.. But I only spotted two gils... Emma and some platium blonde girl that was sitting next to Emma...

"Hey guys this is Jack.. Jack these are Anna" Flynn pointed to a ginger girl.. "Rapunzel" he pointed to his bruinette girlfriend... "This white freak over there is Elsa" he pointed to a platinum blonde girl and I could hear girl protest "HEY! Shut up EUGENE!" She said pointing out his real name... Everyone laugh and Flynn blushed... "Anyway, This is... umm.. I actually don't kno-" I cut him off..  
>"Oh she is my sister Emma." I told him..<br>"ohh.. ok.. Hi Emma... This redhead over there is Merida and there is Astrid.." they waved at me...  
>"Then there is Olaf, the one with a black hair and there is Kristof, the guy with blonde hair..." He introduce me to everyone and then we sat down... I couldn't help but stare at Elsa... she is just so... beautiful... her icy blue eyes and her platinum blonde hair.. just wow...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I hope you are fine and that you'll enjoy reading this part... **

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

That Jack guy is cute.. like really cute. He has white hair, almost just like me... and such a beautiful eyes... I noticed him staring at me so I got a little bit uncomfortable but it was okay, I guess...

"So guys! How was your summer?!" Olaf asked... He was always so obsessed with summer like me with winter... Because of my obsession with winter I got a nickname 'SNOWFLAKE' which I found cute.

"Awsome" Anna yelled, I just looked at her and smile... she was just so excited that her face expression was funny... "Yeah of course it was 'awsome' for you, you're not the one who always got pushed into the water..." I said remembering all the time she would sneak behind my back and then push me into the water... "Yeah, sorry about that Els... but when I saw an opportunity I grabbed it and.." I cut her off "And you pushed me into the water!" I smiled and I hear everybody else giggle... "Well, what kind off a younger sister would I be when I wouldn't push you? Huh?" '_Good one' _I thought to myself... "Wait, you two are sisters?" Emma asked confused... well of course she is confused... Anna and I are so different... By the look and personality. I know that Anna and I are sister and we are really close but sometimes I seriously doubt it... "Yeah we are!" Anna yelled, again... What is with her and that yelling? "We are right here Anna, you don't need to yell. We're not deaf.." I said complaining. "Yeah, they are but they are so different..." Rapunzel said looking at us as if she is trying to find similarity but she failed... "No we're not that different!" Anna protested but I cut her off "Yes we are.." "Okay, maybe a little" Anna confess...

"Anyway.. what about yours summer?" I asked the group trying to change the subject. "Mine was great!" Merida shouts... "Mine was lame.. we were in some stupid camp.. ughh" Astrid said ... "And Olaf, how was your summer?" I asked Olaf but then I noticed that his head was somewhere on cloud 9... He does that a lot, ya know, buzzing off... "OLAF!" Anna shout which actually scared him haha funny... "Uhmmm, huh?" Olaf looked at us with dumb face.. "HOW - WAS- YOUR - SUMMER?" Merida repeated my question but she asked him slowly... "Ohh it was awsome.. the beach.. the sun... the sea... It was just awsome..." He said looking at the ceiling with that dreamy face of his... I looked at ceiling too just to see what is he looking at but I could find anything...

* * *

><p>We spend the whole day telling stories about our summer, then Emma told us how she and Jack moved to Pensylvania a month ago. And now the live in the same street as me and Anna, so that was a little surprise for all off us... How come I have never seen them... Well, who would know?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

Elsa lives in the same street as me and Emma.. That was a pleasant surprise, but now I regret that I didn't go out when I was at home. After we told our stories we all went back to our rooms. It was after 10 so I decided to take a shower and then I went to sleep...

* * *

><p>I woke up next morning surrounded by strange things, strange walls and everything was new. Then I remembered... I'm in dorm room.. I looked at the clock and I saw it was 6:45 am. So I got up. I know it's to early but once when I'm awake I can't fall back to sleep. I took a quick shower and then I decided to go to the cafeteria.<p>

As I was walking I accidentally bumped shoulders with some guy... He looked strange and I got a bad feeling about him... "I'm sorry" I apologize... "Nah.. it's okay.. wait you're new here?" He asked me and I was confused.. How does he know? "YEah... Ho-How do you know?" I asked... "Ohh well, I haven't seen you before so I kinda guess..." Ohh, that make sense... Maybe he is actually nice... He seems nice... I saw someone behind him and I saw it was Elsa... so I started stare at her like an idiot... I realized I was staring because I saw that guy looking at the same direction... "Hey Elsie!" The guy greeted her but there was a little bit of arrogance in his voice... "Don't call me Elsie.." She said angry and if look could kill a person then i think Elsa's look would kill that guy... "Hi Jack" She said looking at me and then she smiled... "Awwww, why not Elsie?" Now I have a feeling that he's doin' it just to piss her off... I don't like that... "Go to hell Hans!"So... his name is Hans...

"So Elsa, where are you going?" I asked hoping I could come with her 'couse I really like her and... do I need to explain? you guys get it, right? "To the cafeteria...Wonna come?" She said smiling... wait did she just asked me to come with her? Well I think she's just asking me as a friend of course. "Actually yes, I'm going there too." I told her. Then we started walking down the corridor.. I looked behind to see Hans already talking to some girl...

"You know him?" I asked trying to star a conversation... "Unfortunately yes.. You know him too?"... "Why unfortunately and no not really I just bump into him."... "Uhmm... nothing worth mentioning..." she said calmly... "Umm.. okay.." Then the awkward silence...

"Umm so how do you like this school so far?" She asked me.. I assume that she also noticed that awkward silence. "It's fine, I guess...Classes haven't start yet so It's fine for now." I smiled at her and she smiled back... wow... we smile a lot! "Classes are not hard so you won't have any problem with it... by the way.. which classes are you taking anyway?" She asked me. "Geography and art, what about you?" _Please say those two, please say those two!_ "Same as you." She said with a surprise in her voice... _YES!_ "Then I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot this year"

* * *

><p><strong>That would be all for this chapter! Please leave a review and I'm sorry for grammar errors. See ya soon ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for following and for your reviews. Okay so in this chapter there will be some new characters... I made them up by the way... I hope you will like this chapter and leave a review...**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

"Then I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot this year." He said with a smirk. "I guess we will..."

We reached the cafeteria and when we got in there there was just about 5 people, because it's like 7am... Early, I know, but I'm always up before seven. Don't ask me why, because I don't know...

"What you drinkin'?" Jack asked...

"uhmm, hot chocolate, please." I said smiling... WOW I smile a lot to him.. Damn!

"Hot chocolate it is..." He said and then he leave me to go get us our drinks... I choose a table next to window and then after a few minutes I saw Jack with two hot chocolate.. Is it impossible that he likes hot chocolate too? Well, everybody likes it of course...

"You like hot chocolate, too?" I asked

"Mmm hmmm... You can bet, chocolate is my life, like duuuhhh..."He said smiling and then I giggled. Wait, what? Why am I giggling? "So... Hey.. I've got an idea.. Let's play 10 question game?" He asked me and I nodded

"You first" I said

"Umm.. okay... Favorite color?"

"Umm.. blue. Definitely blue." I said and he almost choke with his drink "No way!"

"Uhh.. yes, yes way! it reminds me of a snow and ice so I guess that's why I like it." I said taking a sip off my hot chocolate.

"So you like winter too?!" His eyes widen.. he has a really beautiful eyes... DAMN ELSA.. SNAP. OUT. OFF. IT!

"Yes totally and it's your second question." I said teasing him..

"owww.. come on... okay.." He said and then he look at his cup trying to remember another question. After few seconds he looked into my eyes, again... ughh I hate when he does that... It only made me like him even more each time he looks me into eyes... "Okay.. so, your favorite sport?"

"Figure ice skating and hockey." I said proudly because there is no a lot off girls who likes hockey on this university. They only come to see a hockey players which are hot by the way...

"Okay this is officially become creepy." He said looking at me and smiling which gave me a weird feeling in my stomach...

"Wait, you mean...-" I started but then he cut me off.

"Not a fan of a figure ice skating but hockey is my life!"

"Okay, maybe we should stop this game before we creep our self out." I didn't feel like playing anymore... I don't know why, but I was afraid off a fact that we are so alike...

"Okay, but one more question." He said and I nodded as an agreement.

"Your favorite hockey club?" He asked me and I thought about it..

"Ummm... Ice Wolves **(A/N: I'm totally making this up. )** I don't know if you eveeee-" I saw his face. No... no way.. like.. no...

"NO WAY!" I shout.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

We are so alike! Like... how?

I stared at her like an idiot, again... Well it's hard not to stare at your soul mate. I still can't believe that she likes hockey, snow, blue color and the same hockey club... Isn't this weird or what...

We kept on talking for a while. We had a great time. Well I did. I love the way she talks... Every sentence is smart.. haha yeah she is smart so her answers are smart. I would tell her some jokes and she would laugh. Ohh.. God her laughter like... Okay... I think I'm in love with her...

Then there was a little silence between us but some guys broke that silence.

"SNOWFLAKE!" they yelled and Elsa turned aroun

"Oh.. My.. God! No way!" She got up and hugged both guys. Umm.. I'm confused. What just happened? I can't help but feel a little bit of jealousy.

"Jake! Alex!" she screamed their names.. Wait _'snowflake' _is that how they call her? I like it, I think it really suits her.

"I haven't seen you guys since... well since last month" She said with excitement. "Anyway.. Alex, Jake this is my friend Jack and Jack these are my best friends Alex and Jake." She introduce us not taking that beautiful smile...

"Nice to meet you." Alex said.. "So, what are you guys doin'?" Jake ask..

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

"So what are you guys doin'?" Jake asked me...

"I could ask you the same question, you know. And we were playing 10 question game and stopped on the fourth question."

"Why did you stopped on the fourth question?" Alex asked looking at me then at Jack. I could see embarrassment on Jack's face.

"We were creeping our self out..." I said

"What? How?" Alex asked smiling.

"Well, while we were playing we discovered that we like same drink, color, sport, sport club..." I said and then Jake looked at me and than at Jack suspiciously.

"Wait that means he like Ice Wolves, right?" Alex said. I could see a smile on his face. Alex, Jake and I love almost the same things.

"Yep, like totally." Jack decided to spoke up.

"Aren't they like the best club ever!" Jake shout...

"Yeah and Snowflake.. do you remember when you met Tommy? You lucky bastard."

"Wait? you met Tommy? Like the best player of an IW?" Jack shout

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" Alex looked surprise

"I guess I forgot." I said and then Alex punched me

"Owww.. what was that for?" I know I said oww but it didn't hurt at all...

"How can you forget such a thing?" Jake almost yelled but he controlled himself...

"I don't know I just did, and by the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to the same university as you..." I smile widenly because now I know that I won't be alone like ever.. Don't take me wrong I love my sister and all my friends but Alex and Jake are like... I can't explain that... they are the only two people that knows everything about me and I know everything about them. We don't keep any secrets, we are like an open book to each other.

"Ohh.. God... that's so awsome! But why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you?"

"You did.. you really did surprise me!" I said pointing that 'really' out "So did you guys room mates or..?" I asked them

"Yes and guess who are we with?" Jake asked me with annoyance in his voice so it means he is with somebody we don't like..

"Who?"

"Hans" They said in unison... Jack and I looked at each other

"Poor you..." I put on a sad face because I really feel bad because they have to share a room with that idiot.

"What's up with that guy anyway?" Jack asked us and Alex, Jake and I looked at each other. I didn't want to remember what kind of a idiot he is and I don't think I will ever forget what he did to me...

"He tried something with Elsa, but she, of course, turned him down and then he tried to force her to.. you know... thanks God we were there... That idiot..." While Alex was explaining I remembered everything and that made me sad and angry... Then I shook my head just so memories could disappear.

"Hey guys, do me a favor and kill him while he's asleep." I said smiling because that would be nice, right?

"No problemos!" Alex yelled...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is it! I know this chapter is kinda boring, but next chapter will be better. Well I think.. and be patient JELSA is coming soon. :) Leave a review and see ya soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there Jelsa lovers! How ya doin'? **

**Ok. Here it is, a new chapter. I hope you'll like it and thanks 'adrianazaba' for adding my story to your story alert :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALEX'S POV:<br>**

Me and Jake decided to go to Bishop university to surprise our best friend Elsa... When we got there it was early in the morning and since we weren't tired we decided to go look out for Elsa. She is always awake before seven. We were thinking about were she could be so we decided to go check the cafeteria first because where there is hot chocolate there must be Elsa. And we were right. She was there with some white haired guy. They seemed to get along pretty well.. Then Jake and I yelled 'SNOWFLAKE' in unison. That's what we call her. You wonna know why? Well, because when she was a kid she used to catch a snowflakes with her own tongue. It was cute.. She still adore winter and everything about it. And even she is 19 she still does that. When we got to the table where she was sitting she hugged us both and then she introduce us to white haired guy. His name is Jack and I think he likes our Snowflake. I have a good feeling about them... Actually I really think that Jack might be in love with her because I saw his face expression when we told him about incident that happened with Hans and I saw a jealousy on his face when she hugged us... Yep he is in love... Well how wouldn't he be... Elsa is freaking beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with her, I see her like my sister, but the truth is that she IS hot and a lot of guys already asked us for her number but Jake and I didn't gave it to them, because we didn't like them. We look after her, we are like her guardians. I know it sounds stupid... And we know that Elsa knows how to take care of herself, but still...

* * *

><p>There is something about Jack that I like... No.. I'm not gay nether is Jake. I'm just saying that he is good enough for our little Elsa. I sound little bit over protective, right? Ohh well...<p>

Jelsa... Jack and Elsa.. Jake and I come up with that shipping name as soon as we get back to our room..

"I like the idea of Jack and Elsa as a couple." Jake told me.

"Yeah me too, but you know Els... She's like.. umm... she might... umm.. push him away..." I said concerned about that. Ever since Hans Elsa push people away...

"Yeah and I have a feeling that we shouldn't have told Jack anything about Hans..." As soon as Jake finished his sentence we heard Hans coming into room...

"What about me?" Hans asked.. Ughh that guy seriously goes to my nerves...

"Nothing!" I said rolling my eyes..

"Yeah.. anyway.. guys do you think that there is any chance for me and Elsa... " Jake and I looked at each other.. like what the hell...

"NO!" we screamed in unison and then we went to go find Elsa, but instead of Elsa we run into Jack...

"Hwy Jack!" Jake and I greeted

"Hey guys! 'Sup?" He greeted us back..

"Have you seen Elsa anywhere?" Jake asked him...

"Umm.. no.. why.. something happened?" Jack asked to quickly and I could see his face... He was so worried it was cute... he is so in love with her...

"I was right, he does care... You're in love with her, aren't ya?" I said with a smile on my face...

"Is it that obvious?" He said and I wasn't completely sure but when he asked that I was...

"No, but now it is." Jake told him and I started to laugh...

"Wait.. you guys didn't... That is low..." He said smiling back...

"hahah yeah we know... Anyway... where is that girl?" Jake asked worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done. I know it's short... Anyway.. What do you think Elsa is? Leave a REVIEW and see ya soon... ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there. Here it is.. A new chapter! Hope you'll like it. It won't be too long tho. But next chapters will be much longer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<br>**

Anna made me teach her how to use skateboard. It's actually really hard and I've been trying to tell her that but she just took my skateboard, grabbed my hands and next thing I know we were in some cool park.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked because she is new around here and she already knows about such a cool park.

"Kristoff shows it to me!" She said giggeling. I think I know what's this all about.

"Kristoff.. Like blonde guy Kristoff...?" I asked

"Yeah.. Isn't he cute?" Anna said and I giggled.

* * *

><p>We spent three hours off me trying to teach her how to skate. She is just not for a skateboard. I wanted to see what time is it and then I realized that I forgot my phone in my room. Then we decided to go back to our rooms. I was skateboarding while Anna run... She said she need some exercise since she can't skate. Anyway.. we got to the uni and I entered into grand hall like a boss on my skateboard. I saw Alex, Jake and Jack talking about something so I cut in.<p>

"Sup guys?" I greeted cheerfully

"Ohh Els.. you're here.. Why aren't you answering on your cell and what are you doing with your skateboard?" Jake asked confused rising his eyebrows.

"Anna made me teach her how to skate and she literally pulled me out off the room and I forgot to take my cell."

"Why is she trying to learn how to skate?" Alex asked

"I think because of Kristoff..." I said with a grin on my face...

"Ohh.. anyway.. you know what that Hans guy asked us... it made me wonna punch him into face...with a table..." Alex was angry...

"What? And by the way, you could've kicked his ass, it's not like someone would feel sorry for him anyway..." I said teasing

"So Jake and I were talking... ummm... about things.. And then Jake tell me that he has a feeling like we shouldn't tell anything about you and Hans... and blah blah blah... He asked us does he have a chance with you...!" I looked at his with shocked look on my face..

"What an asshole!" I said..

"Who's an asshole?" I hear Anna cutting in...

"Umm... Nobody.. It's not important." I told her and she didn't looked convinced but I guess she let it go... Thank you Anna...

"Ummm.. Okay.. I gotta go.. I'm sleepy.. I don't know how you guys skate almost everyday and never get tired." We smiled at that and she went back to her room.

"So.. guys.. what are you going to do about Hans?" Jack asked.. I didn't really pay any attention because I was thinking about whole that situation...

"I'd like to kick his ass and then give him a piece off my mind...and -" Jake said already imagine Hans's face... But I cut him off...

"Nothing." I said simply...

"WHAT!?" They all yelled...

"You'll let him get away with it? Are you nuts?" Alex shout...

"Look guys... Why bother at all.. It's pointless to fight with an idiot. Wonna know why?" They nodded as sign for me to continue... "Because he'll just lower you to his level and then he'll beat you with an experience..." I said proudly.. How did I even come up with this one? Ohh well it turns out to be a smart sentence. All three of them are looking at me confused...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I know it shorter... Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. See ya!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys.. How are you? Thanks for a review. :) This chapter will be longer, so enjoy and REVIEW what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

When I heard what Hans asked Alex and Jake I could feel how my anger grow. Why can't he just leave her alone? Why Elsa don't want to do anything about it? Is she nuts? Wait! Maybe she's afraid of him?

"You gotta be kidding me Snowflake!" Alex yelled and I was wondering why are they calling her 'snowflake'.. Ahh Jack snap out off it, this is more important. No one's gonna hurt my Elsa again! Did I just said 'my'? Ohh crap..

"I'm not kidding at all." She simply said and then added "And beside, why even waste our time on him? We've got better things to do. And now excuse me I'm going to my room to leave my skateboard and then we can meet in the cafeteria, sounds like a plan?" She was kinda right...

"Okay snowflake if you say so... but..-" Alex tried to say something but Elsa cut him off.

"No but..." She smiled and then she skated off... She looks so good on skateboard.. like damn!

"This girl is crazy if she thinks we'll just let that go..." Jake looked at her direction but then he looked back at us...

"Yeah... we weren't here to watch her back last year but now when we are here we won't let that idiot get away with this... Uh-Uh-Uh not in our shift." Alex said... I can see how much they care about her.. It's cute but I wonna help too.

"I wonna help to kick his ass too..." I said... I really do..

"Nope!" Jake said and me and Alex were confused... What?! Why?

"What? Why!?" I asked..

"Because there is a risk, you know?" Jake said..

"What risk? W- What?" I asked and then I looked at Alex who is also confused...

"You like her?" Jake asked me... I didn't expect this...

"Ummm... yeah..." I'm afraid that if they don't like me that Elsa will agree with them and then I'm screwed...

"Ohhh C'mon we know you like her.. Anyway.. she said she don't want us to do anything, right?"

"Okay.. yeah, so?"

"Dude don't you get it? If Alex and I do something about it, she won't like it, but she won't get too mad at us because she know how we get when someone's trying to hurt her and she'll get over it..." Jake stopped...

"Yeah and..." I still don't get it...

"And if you interfere she will get mad at you because she don't trust you enough to let you interfere in her life.." Alex finished this time and now it actually have sense...

"exactly! So you just stick around... be her friend...Don't do anything stupid.. Because one wrong move and you can broke her trust... Alex and I wonna help you..." Jake said...

"I see, this actually have sense, but... But why are you guys helping me?" I asked and they smiled widenly...

"We like the idea of JELSA..." and with that they turned around and started walking to the cafeteria where we should meet Elsa... Jelsa? Hmmm.. I like it...

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

_"What are they think they should do? Are they nuts? I'm not afraid of Hans, but I don't like the idea of pissing him off. Last year was enough for me." _I was thinking to myself and then I finally reached my door. I got in there and I out my skateboard next to my bed. Astrid and Merida were reading some magazine ...

"Ey yo girl wonna join us?" Merida asked me...

"No, sorry girls I need to meet Alex and Jake." I said sadly because I need to turn them down...

"Wait! Alex and Jake are in this school?!" Merida yelled...

"Umm.. yeees.. Why?" I could see Merida blush a little bit... Now I know what is this all about.. She likes one off them..

"No reason." She tried to sound innocent. Astrid looked at me and then at Merida who was now smiling widenly...

"Don't sell us that shit!" Astrid shout and I laugh.

"So Merida who do you like? Alex or Jake?" I said teasing her

"Jake." She said whispering...

"Jake! I knew it!" I yelled.

"How do you know she said Jake?" Astrid asked me. "I barley heard her said anything at all." I laugh at Astrid.

"Merida, now I'm going to meet them, but when I get back I wonna hear everything okay!" I said and then the idea hit me. "Or! you can come with me now!" Ohh God I'm so smart hahah

"No!" Merida shout "And don't you dare say something to Alex OR Jake understand, otherwise..." She said looking at her bow and arrow.

"Don't worry I won't tell anything" I said.. "But I gotta go now... Bye!" As I got out off my room I started walking to the cafeteria. I checked my cell to see 17 missed calls from Alex and 16 from Jake... As I was walking down the corridor I run into no one else than Hans! My happy expression dropped to angry one. _Please just pass me, please just pass me..._

"Hey Elsa!"_ FUCK!_

"What do you want asshole?" I said coldly .

"Ouch that hurts... anyway I was thinkin' mybe you and me..." I cut him off...

"No! There is no 'you and me' and you're not even allowed to think about it!" I said and then I walked off.. Man that guy can piss me off easily... I finally reached the cafeteria to see Alex, Jake and Jack sitting in the corner... I tried to hide that Hans just pissed me off. I failed because Alex asked me what happened. They know me to well.

"Nothing..." I said little bit annoyed... _shit!_

"Really? Nothing? You acting like snow is melting." Jake looked at me unconvinced. Jake knows how much I hate when snow melts.

"It's fall. There is no snow.. yet.. unfortunately!" They all looked at me.

"What?!" I said and now I'm smiling because they all are staring at me.

"Okay. So what happened? Wait I know! You run into Hans, didn't you?" Alex said... _Damn am I so see trough?_

"Umm.. yeah.." I said but I really don't want to talk about it...

"What did he want? Did he hurt you? You okay?" Jake asked anxiously... actually they all seemed to be concerned.

"I don't know what he wanted. He started talking about something I cut him off and then I came here." I said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

He talked to her! Again! I wonna kill that dude! How can she be so calm after everything he puts her trough.

"Sou.. you sure you're okay?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah.. don't worry guys.. I'm fine." She said smiling at us.. God her smile is beautiful! *-*

"Hmm... okay. Anyway. Snowflake, what are we gonna do today?" Alex asked and then I cut in...

"Why are you calling her 'snowflake'?" I said glancing at Elsa.

"Because when she was little...-" Jake started but Elsa cut him off

"Guyssss..." She smiled widenly which means it's something probably embarrassing...

"Shush you! When she was little she absolutely loved snow. She still does. Anyway, one day we got outside to play and she was running around catching snowflakes with her tongue. As she was running she didn't notice tree and she bump into it and all snow that was on a tree fell on her... She looked like a snowmen." Alex, Jake and I started to laugh and I could see Elsa's face has gotten red of embarrassment.

"Really?" I asked still laughing and looking at her.

"In my defense. After that 'Bumping into tree' thing... I beat them up in a snowball fight. At the end of the day they looked like a snowmen." She said laughing...

"Yeah yeah.. It's easy for you... You were never bothered by a cold so you could jump into snow and avoid snowballs." Jake started...

"Yeah right... blame me..." Elsa teased...

"Wait so you've never been bothered by a cold?" I asked smiling at her... I noticed Jake and Alex giving me that 'op' look but I didn't care.

"Nope! Never!" She said smiling...

"Yeah.. she could wear a summer dress in the middle of a December and she wouldn't care!" Alex said still looking at us... Now I got a little bit uncomfortable.. The truth is that cold never bothered me neither but I couldn't just say that because she would think that I'm telling her that just to impress her.

"Ohh..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah but there were two of you against me and Anna... Anna wasn't even paying attention, like usually, so actually it was me against you two and I still beat you two guys up!" She said proudly yet teasing them.

"Ha-ha very funny... I can't wait till first snow fall so we can beat you up this time." Jake said...

"Ha! you always say that and then you end beaten up!" Elsa said happily teasing the two of them.

"Yeah.. this time we've got Jack on our side.. and you're going down!" I heard my name in that sentence. No.. I don't want to go against her...

"Right pall?" Alex continued...

"umm.. yeah totally." I said and Elsa gave me a playful look.

"Don't get to excited.. I've got Merida and Astrid on my side, and if you pissed them off they'll kill you." She said laughing..

"Wait! Merida is in this school?!" Jake asked.. what.. does he.. he.. he likes her... I saw Elsa giving him a strange look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for today. Hope you like it. Now go and review what you think. You can always say what you think about it.. Good or bad... Anything. :) And I will explain how did Merida and Jake met in one of my future chapters. :) Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello there! How are you? Here it is a new chapter. I'm not good with the words so I'll just start writing my story!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE'S POV:<br>**

Damn! Why did I just asked that? I sure do like her, but I don't need Elsa, Alex and now Jack to tease me about her. Ughh... Maybe I'll get away with this one, but looking at Elsa's face I really doubt it. Now Merida's going to find out and then I'm screwed. I know she doesn't like me that way anyway... ugh... What am I going to do. I can't hide this from Alex and Elsa...

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<br>**

"You like her!" I said. It wasn't a question but a fact. And I'm so happy that he likes her too, because they would make a great couple.

"W- What?.. haha.. no."

I gave him a glare. All of us did.

"Maybe." He said looking down avoiding our glares. "OKAY! YES i DO!" He finally said the truth. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"Of course." I stopped for a while to see Jake's face relax but I just couldn't stop myself "NOT!" I yelled which made Alex and Jack giggle. Jack is so cute when he giggles. *-* Wait? What?!

"Owww! C'mon!" Jake protested...

"Do you want me to fix her up for you?" _Please say yes!_ I thought to myself.

"Don't you da..-" Alex cut him off..

"Of course he does! What are we going to do?" Alex leans to me and Jack waiting for my answer...

"Can I say anything at all?" Jake tried to get himself out off this situation...

"NO!" Alex and I yelled in unison and Jack just giggled... Again... awww.. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Just let me handle it." I said and I looked over at Jake...

"Guys C'mon... Don't do anything. She will think that I'm some creepo and then she'll run away from me." He said annoyed and little bit nervous.

"Would I ever let that happen?" I asked...

"No, but I'm not sure about him." He said pointing at Alex.

"Ouch man... that hurts." He said acting hurt...

"Don't worry Jake.. I got this." I said smiling.

"You guys are so gonna screw him up!" I heard Jack said and I gave him a confused look.

"No I won't... I mean 'WE' won't..." I said trying to assure Jake that he can trust me about this.. "Look guys, I gotta go to my room mates Astrid and MERIDA... we've got things to do!" I said pointing Merida's name out.

"Wait Merida is your room mate? Don't you dare say anything about this to her!" Jake shouted but I just waved my hand and walked away. Ohh.. They are so gonna be together this year.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

After Elsa left... Jake said something to himself.

"What was that?" Alex tease him. These two guys are awsome... I'm glad that I met them and besides they can help me with Elsa.

"I said 'BITCH'!" Jake confess and Alex and I laughed.

"Don't worry bro! She knows what she is doing..." Jake looked more relax when Alex have said that, but Alex couldn't stopped himself so he said "Hopefully." and here we go again.. Jake is upset.

"Wow it's late... Well I'm going back to my room." Jake said...

"And I'm going to mine." Alex said yawning...

"Your room is mine room to, you could've just said our." Jake tease him. I guess it's his turn to tease.

"Yeah because 'our' would sound much better. It would be like _'Let's go to our room'_... Doesn't it sound... umm.. gay?" Alex laughed at his sentence, which made us all laugh.

"No you idiot! It does not. Because... we're not alone in our room..." Jake said touching his waist and gave him that flirty look... It was obvious that he is joking...

"What the hell! GET OFF ME!" Alex shout...

"Ohh C'mon we all know you want me! Because I'm sexy and I know it!" Jake said teasing him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're also stupid and you show it!" Alex completed his sentence with a rhyme "and beside, I know how much you want me Jake but save it for Merida!" Jake blushed on Alex response.

"Shut up you idiot!" Jake pouted...

"You guys are weird... funny... but weird." I said then Alex looked at me...

"You have no idea!" Alex said and I laugh... "and by the way, when are you planing to ask Elsa for her number? C'mon, man up!" Wow.. I didn't expect that... I blushed.. Why do I have to be so damn pale?!

"I'm sure she wouldn't give it to me anyway... You know, we just met..." _Please don't talk about it anymore... please.._

"She'll give you her number. Just ask." Jake said... Maybe.. maybe not...

"How can you be so sure?" I asked...

"Because I just text her that you asked us can we give you her number and she said yes." Alex said completely calmly... I freaked out! What! HE DID WHAT?!

"You did what?" I yelled...

"You heard me. Now, you want her number or not?" _Should I take it or not? What if I do? Ugggh this is hard..._

"Ummm..." Alex cut me off... "Give me your phone." Alex told me and I do what he told. I gave him my phone. After a few seconds I got it back... I looked at my cell and then at them.

"We're going now... and good luck with Elsa!" Alex said and then they leave me there alone... I looked at my contacts and I saw new contact named 'SNOWFLAKE' with a picture of a snowflake...

_Ohh my God! I have her number! _I put a huge grin on my face and then I went to my room...

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

I got a text from Alex that says that Jack asked for my number. _Ohhh Gosh.. should I give it to him? But we just met!... But he is cute and I like him! Ahh he's just trying to be your friend Elsa, don't make a big deal about it!" _I thought to myself... I decided to give it to him so I just texted back a simply 'yes'. Was that a good idea? Well it's too late now. Then I glanced at clock and I saw that it really was 'too late' so I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning was rainy. I love rain, it calms me down. Anyway, I decided to take a shower. When I got out I put some clothes on. I saw Merida and Astrid still sleeping. I checked my cell and I saw one message. Since it was unknown number I thought it was from Jack but when I opened it I saw I was wrong.<p>

_-" You think you can blew me off just like that? Stupid girl? See ya around! - HANS"_

Where the HELL did he got my number? Did Jack gave it to him? NO! He wouldn't do that. Right? I quickly shook my head and I texted Alex to meet me in the cafeteria as soon as possible... I didn't get a reply. I hope he'll read it soon. It's Saturday morning and I know they are probably still asleep.

When I reached the cafeteria I saw a few students sitting there drinking their early morning coffee. I guess they couldn't sleep ether. I looked around but I couldn't see Jake or Alex so I decided to to buy myself a hot chocolate to calm myself down. I sat down near the window so I could hear rain. I looked out trough the window. _"How on Earth did Hans got my number? Did Jack gave him? Why does Hans even bother? What did message even means?" _ a millions of questions run trough my head.

After a while I realized that Alex isn't coming. Ohh great.. I pick my phone and I checked my facebook... Nothing special... Just some friend requests and few notifications. I heard someone sit down next to me, when I looked up I saw Alex and Jake.

"What happened?! I'm sorry I just read the text." Alex said apologizing. I show them the text I got from Hans and they got mad.

"Ohh I'm so gonna kill him... No one will threatens you or insult you." Jake almost shout so we got some people who started staring at us...

"Guys calm down..." I calm them down a little bit. "But I'm concerned about one thing." I said...

"What?" Alex asked confused..

"Where the HELL did he got my number?" I said and I saw Alex and Jake's face expressions...

"I really don't know who could gav-..." Alex said but then he stopped himself... "Do you think that maybe... uhmmm.. Jack... -" He was cut off by Jake who's now screaming...

"NO! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Yeah! you're probably right.. He wouldn't do that." Alex said. I, however, wasn't completely convinced.

"Okay.. but who did?"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>

**I'M SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR ERRORS. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>HANS'S POV:<strong>

I woke up very early this morning. I didn't know what to do. Then I looked around to see Alex and Jake still sleeping which made me think of Elsa and how she blew me off. I looked around the room and I spotted Jake's phone. _"That's it. Perfect opportunity!" _I took Jake's phone to get Elsa's number. Since they are like twins he has her number. As soon as I got her number I texted her _"-You think you can blew me off just like that? Stupid girl! See ya around!- HANS"_... This year she'll be in my bed wanted she to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>ALEX'S POV:<strong>

Who did? Who did? I hope not from Jack. We trust him. I trust him. I know he wouldn't do it. Right now I'm in my room with Jake thinking where did Hans got her number. Ugg this is hard. I saw Jake staring at his phone anxiously.

"Dude? What are you doin'?" I asked him...

"Do you think that Hans took Elsa's number from one of us?" This actually have sense.

"I.. I don't know. My phone was under my pillow. What about yours?" I don't know.. Maybe Jake's right..

"I don't know where my phone was. You know I just threw it wherever. So He might took it from my cell..." He started... "But hey.. let's go to see Jack first. Maybe he did it or maybe he was forced to. Even tho I really doubt it." He said and I agreed...

We were walking down the corridor, we reached the grand hall where we saw Jack socializing with some random people. We got to him then Jake spoke...

"Hey Jack, can we please talk to you for a moment?" Jake asked and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Sup?"

I saw Jake looking for words. He was 100% sure that Jack didn't gave him her number. And so was I.

"We need to ask you one important question." Jake started and Jack got confused. "Umm.. Hans... umm" Jake hesitated and Jack expression changed.

"What about Hans? Did he do something?" Jack looked concerned...

"Actually yes." I started... "He somehow got Elsa's number and we are here because we want to aske you if maybe you gave it to him?" I finished holding my breath...

"What?! No! I would never gave her number, especially not to him!" He shouted... I knew it.

"Look man we just needed to check... We know you wouldn't give her number away..." Jake apologize...

"Of course I wouldn't. Wait, did something happened?" He asked and Jake and I decided not to tell him beacuse he might do something really stupid...

"Nope! Everything's fine.. ummm... we gotta go... Bye!" I said pulling Jake with me...

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

"Nope! Everything's fine... uhmmm.. we gotta go.. Bye!" Alex said pulling Jake along with him. Something happened but they didn't want to tell me what. But why? Maybe I should ask Elsa... Yeah right. Like she'll tell you, but then again, why wouldn't she?

* * *

><p>It's been about 3 hours or so since Alex and Jake talked to me and I haven't seen them or even Elsa since. When I better think I haven't seen Elsa whole day today. Should I text her? Ummm.. Nah... I'll just go to the cafeteria and maybe she'll be there.<p>

"Hey dude wonna play?" Hiccup asked me and I saw Flynn giving me joystick...

"No sorry... I'm going to the cafeteria, maybe later" I said and then I went to the cafeteria. When I got there I was hoping to see Elsa but she wasn't there. _"Well since I'm here I'll get a hot chocolate."_ I said to myself and then I went to the bar.

I sat down at one of the table that was near window. I love to sit near the window especially when it's a rainy day. I was looking around the cafeteria and then I saw Elsa coming in alone. "Elsa!" I shouted to grab her attention. She waved to me and I waved back. She went to the bar first and get herself a drink which I suppose was hot chocolate...

"Hey Jack... how are you?" She asked smiling... That beautiful smile... *-*

"I'm fine, but are you?" I mean Alex and Jake acted all weird today and... wait did Hans really got your number? I asked and she nodded. I saw her smile dropped... "But how?" I asked her...

"I- I don't know. I keep asking myself the same damn question..." She said...

"You don't think I gave it to him, right? Because I didn't..." I tried to tell her that I would never do something like that to her but she cut me off...

"I'm sure you didn't.. I- I trust you and I'm sure you wouldn't do that." She said smiling. Wait? she trust me? That's good, actually that's really good!

"So, what happened?" I asked

"Alex and Jake didn't tell you?" She asked surprised. I guess she think they would because we really get along..

"No.. I told you, they acted really weird." I said.

"Ohh Hans texted me something like '_-You think you can blew me off just like that? Stupid girl! See ya around!- HANS_' so they got really worried, but don't worry it's not a biggie." She said and I stared at her... Not a biggie?!

"NOT A BIGGIE!? Are you out of your mind? He can't do that. Who does he think he is?" I shouted and Elsa put on a smal smile and then she looked at her cup.

"Jack..." She started and then her eyes met mine.

"Hmm?" Was my answer...

"It's ok. I'm fine, you don't have to be so concerned..." She said calmly...

"How can you say that? I won't stop being concerned until that idiot don't get what he deserves."

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

Does he really care that much about me? Why does he care anyway. We only met like 5 days ago...

"How come you care that much?" I asked and he was taken aback.

"I.. I.. umm.. Ilikeyou." He said quickly but since Anna is my sister I learned to understand that kind of talk. But.. I decided to play a little bit...

"You what?" I said smiling "Can you please repeat that I couldn't hear you." I said putting on innocent face...

"Uhmmm.. I like you okay. And I don't want you to get hurt, alright?" He said looking into my eyes. I lost myself into his eyes. He has such a beautiful eyes *-*

"I won't get hurt, don't worry." I said calming him down. Then I feel my phone vibrating. I took it to see unknown number. I then looked at Jack who has his phone in his hand.

"Now you've got my number... call me whenever you need something or if something happens to you... Call me anytime..." He said smiling...

"Okay.. Thanks Jack..." I said while saving his number...

"Thanks for what?" Jack asked...

"For being here for me." I said looking into his blue eyes, once again.

"I'll always be here for you Elsa.. Always." He said repeating the word 'always'.

"Thanks.." I said smiling. Then he said next to me and he hugged me. I was taken aback but I hugged him back.

"Don't ever forget that okay." He whispered in my ear.

"I won't." I whispered back. Actually I enjoyed the hug. I don't know why I did, but I did. FACE IT ELSA YOU DO LIKE HIM! Then we broke apart and he took both of my hands into his. He looked me straight into my eyes. He smiled at me. We didn't actually know how close we were till our noses didn't touched. I could feel his breath on my face. I could see him looking at my lips then into my eyes and then he kissed me. I automatically closed my eyes.. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I push him or should I just go with a flow. But instead of pushing him away I kissed him back. I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist tugging me closer to him and I put my arms on his shoulders. I then opened my eyes to see his closed... I feel so.. ummm.. I can't explain.. It's just feel so right. I could feel his smile against my lips and I did the same. Then we pulled apart. I really don't know what to say. We were just looking at each others eyes...

"Okay.. maybe I lied a little bit." He said and I was confused...

"You lied about what?" I asked.. What the hell?

"I don't just like you Elsa... Umm.. I- I love you." He said and I smiled...

"I-I love you too Jack." I said even tho I wasn't completely sure about my feelings. But I was sure in one thing, I like him more then I ever liked any boy. He kissed me again. I love his lips on mine... Then we heard something... Okay more like someone.

"I KNEW THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!" I heard someone shouting. When I turned around I saw Anna and Rapunzel smiling widenly ... _OHHH CRAP!_

* * *

><p><strong> That's it... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

**I made them kiss... I know it's little bit cliche but WHT! Anyway, see ya tomorrow! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Anyway, thanks for reviews... :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA'S POV:<br>**

Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid and I saw how Elsa act weird. We saw her a couple off times with Jack, Alex and Jake but mostly with Jack. I was sure that there is something going on between them. Emma told me that Jack is acting weird too as if he is worried about something, but I still don't know what's going on. Rapunzel and I decided to go and find Elsa to have a little talk with her. First place we could remember was cafeteria so we went there. When Rapunzel and I walked into the cafeteria we saw Jack and Elsa... Alone... Together. So we decided to hide behind a plant and spy on them. First Jack was sitting in front of Elsa... Then he sat next to her. I looked at Punzie and we both giggled. Then it happened. He hugged her, she hugged him back and then hi kissed her and she didn't pull back.

"I knew it!" I whispered to Punzie's ear. We are both so happy for the two of them. When they pulled back I could see Jack telling Elsa something. Her face expression change but soon enough she was smiling again. He kissed her again and Rapunzel and I took that opportunity to get behind their back.

"I knew there is something going on between you two!" I yelled and Punzie and I started giggle while Elsa and Jack are looking at us with an embarrassment... EXPLANATION TIME!

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<br>**

"Hi Anna.. Hi Punzie... how long have you been here?"... I asked and then I turned a little bit to Jack and he was blushing...

"Ohh.. pheww.. We just got in...-" Anna started but Rapunzel cut her off...

"We saw the whole thing."

"Oh crap!" I said to myself but they all heard it...

"So?! When did you plan to tell me that you two are dating?" Anna asked and I didn't know how to response.

"Ummmmm" I started. I looked at Anna's face. She had a huge grin on her face...

"Actually... we just kinda started.." Jack said holding my hand...

"So, we just witnessed your first kiss?" Rapunzel asked pointing on herself and Anna.

"Umm.. yeah.. you did.." I said blushing.

"Awwwww.. How cute.. Can't wait to tell the others!" Anna squealed...

"Yeah.. you're so right! Let's tell everybody like RIGHT NOW!" Punzie squealed too. With that they left me and Jack alone. I turned to Jack to see that he has a huge grin on his face...

"That was umm.. interesting." He said still smiling...

"I guess it was.. You know that we are dead when we get back to our rooms, right?" I said with a smile...

"What do you mean?" Confusion spread across Jack's face..

"Millions of question and everything that goes with it!"

"Nahh.. don't worry about it..." He said and then he gave me a small kiss..

"Haha.. okay.. however you say." I said and he kissed me again.. Damn it feels good. We pulled apart and I saw Hans coming to our direction... Jack looked at me and saw me staring somewhere behind him so he turned around and when he saw who it was he turned back to me and looked me into eyes...

"Don't worry... He can't do anything to you... Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<br>**

After the kiss I saw her staring somewhere behind me so I decided to check out what is she looking at. Then I saw Hans.. Gosh is he annoying.

"Don't worry... He can't do anything to you... Not anymore." I said to her. I saw her fear grow.

"I know..." She said smiling. "I have you by my side." I smiled at her and I took her hand in mine. All I could think is that Hans won't notice use... but guess what?! HE DID!

"Hey there Elsie..." He greeted and I already got annoyed by this guy. Why is he still bothering her?

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I swear I was about to punch him when I felt Elsa's hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down.

"Eyy ya there angry face... Anyway, Elsa can I talk to you in private?" He asked with a smirk on his face... If look could kill he would be already dead men.

"No you can not!" Elsa said simply which made Hans angry...

"Ohh... And why is that.. Is it because of this newbie over here?" He really got pissed off because Elsa said 'No'

"Partly, but mostly because an idiot over here!" She said smiling pointing at him. I could see Hans's face expression from angry changed into even angrier...

"Ohh.. but you're going with me!" He said grabbing her wrist. What the hell?! Oh no you're not!

"Ouch" Elsa cried which made me angry.. "What on Earth are you think you're doin'?" Elsa yelled pulling her hand out off his grip..

"You'll see.." He said trying to take her hand again but I pushed him... I didn't pushed him hard, just enough so he can't reach her hand... He looked at us angry as fuck. People in the cafeteria started to stare at us.

"Who do you think you are newbie?!" Hans asked and started to walk towards me... I wanted to yell that I'm her boyfriend and as soon as I open my mouth Alex and Jake cut me off. They got in the middle of me and Hans..

"What's going on?" Jake asked even tho he assumed.

"Hans get away from her! Away from them and away from us! Go find a life!" Alex told Hans. Hans saw that there is three of us and he is alone so he know that it's not good to star a fight. Before he leaves he shoot Elsa a deadly glare...

"What happened!?" Alex asked...

"Are you okay snowflake?" Jake asked her... We all could see a fear in Elsa's eyes. I won't let something like that happen ever again...

"Hans came over to me and Jack trying to talk with me in private, but, of course, I said no, then he pulled my wrist but I managed to pull back. He tried again but Jack pushed him and then you guys came.." Elsa said her hands shaking. I saw anger on Alex and Jakes's face...

"Ohh he's so gonna pay!" Alex yelled but then he looked at me and then at Elsa again. Hi put a grin on his face... "What now?"

"You guys are like thing now, right?" Alex asked...

"How do you kn-..." Elsa started but Jake cut her of "ANNA"...

"Of course..." Elsa and I said in unison...

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**I know it's short but it's kinda late and I'm lazy... tra la la la... :D**

**Good night!**

**or**

**Good morning...**

**or**

**Good afternoon.. Depends where do you live.. :D  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: "Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hides, it's where my demos hides!" Lalala.. How many of you know this song? I don't know why but lately I'm listening a lot of Imagine Dragons! **

**Anyway... You're here for the story! So let's start.. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>RAPUNZEL'S POV:<strong>

"Really?!" I heard Hiccup yelling and I saw a huge grin on Astrid and Merida's faces.

"Yeah.. totally, they even kissed!" Anna said happily jumping around the place. I'm so happy for them.. They look cute together.

"Ohh Gosh, that is so cute.. We are so gonna tease her tonight, aren't we Merida.." Astrid shouted looking at Merida...

"Ohh yeah..." We all laugh.

After about an hour we saw the group of four coming in the room. Alex, Jake, Elsa and Jack got in and they froze in the spot. Their faces were priceless.

"So guys anything... hmmm.. new?" Emma asked looking at her big brother. We all had a huge grins on our faces and then I saw Elsa smiled...

"You two are faster than internet, you know that right?" Elsa said looking at her sister and me. We put an innocent smile... "You could make a fortune at pizza delivering!" She laugh... We all burst into laugh after her...

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

They all laughing even me.. I didn't want to laugh because of this with Hans but I didn't want to bring that out. Instead I close the door and I sat down next to Jack and I saw Jake taking seat next to Merida. I looked at both of them and they blushed. Let me explain how did they met. So... Last year on Christmas holidays I decided to stay in collage because my parents went to a romantic trip to Norway and they sent my sister to our grandparents. However, I decided to stay because I didn't get along with my grandparents. So I stayed, so did Merida, Astrid, Rapunzel, Olaf, Kristof and Flynn. Alex and Jake decided to come and visit me here on collage since we haven't seen each others for a long time. And that's how they met. It was love at first sign but they don't want to confess. What a pity.

* * *

><p>"So guys? What are we going to do?" I asked bored...<p>

"We could watch a movie!" Anna suggest and then I saw how Kristoff looks at her. He is so into her.

"That sounds good!" Merida said and then Jake looked at her. I could see Merida's blushing face. I also happened to know that Hiccup likes Astrid and she likes him back. That is so funny. Everybody likes each other but they still don't want to confess...

"Ok.. Which movie?" Jack looked at me as if I'm gonna pick a movie...

"Some horror movie!" Anna yelled... Ohh come on.. not a horror movie...

"Yeah!" They all agreed with her and then I did too. It's not that I don't like the horror movies. I actually love them, but I'm not in the mood. But if they want a horror movie, they'll get a horror movie! YOLO

"Ok.. Which one?" I asked...

"You pick one.. You're the one who likes those anyway!" Hiccup suggest looking at me.

"You like horror movies?" Jack asked me grinning...

"Yeah" I said grinning back. Then I tried to remember some good horror movie... Some that is really scary.. some that is... I KNOW.. "Paranormal activity"...

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

"Paranormal activity" Elsa said grinning. What's that? I have never heard of it. And I'm also fan of a horror movies. I guess it's not that scary otherwise I'd heard about it, right?.. Right?

"What's that?" Anna asked...

"You guys have never heard of it? Like never?" Elsa said looking at ours dumb face expressions. "Ohh you are so gonna watch it tonight." She said still looking at us... "I can't believe you never heard of it..."

"I did!"

"Me too!" Alex and Jake said... Elsa smiled..

"Well you were the one who watched it with me in the cinema." Elsa said... I like the idea of watching a horror movie with Elsa...

"Els, are you sure you want to watch it again? This movie is a little bit to scary for some people." Alex said looking ad Anna...

"Hey! I can handle one horror movie. Thank you very much!" Anna pouted... I didn't hear Emma almost at all tonight so I looked at her to see her reading something on her phone...

"According to internet, this movie is a good one!" Finally Emma spoke something...

"What do you mean Emm?" I asked and Elsa cut in...

"You'll see..." She said smirking. She put a CD in DVD player, turned off the lights and than she took a seat next to me. I hugged her and she put her head on my chest...

* * *

><p>AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF:<p>

Wow this movie really is something... How come I never heard of it?

"I'm not sleeping alone tonight!" Anna complained...

"I told you guys!" Elsa said smirking.. She's not scared... Even I am.. and she isn't... She did squeezed my hand a couple off times, but I think I was more scared that she was...

"I'll sleep with you.." Rapunzel said... and then Flynn grab her hand...

"I though you'll sleep with me!" Flynn said teasing her. Rapunzel blushed...

"ummm.. nope!" Rapunzel answered and she hugged Anna...

"I'm not sleeping alone ether!" Merida said and Jake gave her a glare and they both blushed...

"Elsa you will never ever pick a horror movie again!" Astrid said throwing a pillow in Elsa's direction bit Elsa moved so pillow didn't hit her and then she smirked at her...

"Jake, Alex and I tried to warn you..."

After about another half an hour. We all decided to go back to our rooms. They all leaved except Astrid, Merida and Elsa.. Well that is their room... Elsa and I went outside her room and she closed the door behind her.

"This was a good horror movie. How come you didn't scared?... All the girls are." I asked while our fingers interlocked...

"I watched it with Alex and Jake in the cinema, so I kinda know what will happened so I was prepared." She smiled.. "Were you scared?" She asked teasingly...

"Maybe a little.." I didn't want to tell her that I did... So I just said a little...

"Awwww... That's so cute.. Little Jack got scared of-.." I cut her off with a kiss. She put her hands on my neck and I put mine on her waist pulling her closer to me. And then we needed to pull apart.. It was late and we both needed a sleep.

"Good night Jack."She said giving me a quick peck on a cheek...

"Good night princess!" Even tho it was dark I could still see her blush. After that I went to my room and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT... <strong>

**PLEASEEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW... COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK! **

**GOOD NIGHT/MORNING/AFTERNOON/EVENING TO ALL OFF YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Haven't update in a while. Hope you're not mad, but here it is a new chapter! Thank all of you who review.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

I woke up to see two of my room mates still sleeping together. I guess they got really scared. I looked at the time and it was already 9am. Wow. for the first time in forever I woke up after 7am. Weird. I got up and I took a quick shower. I grabbed some clothes from my closet. I took a simply blue t-shirt and blue jeans with black converse. When I got out off a bathroom I saw Merida and Astrid are waking up.

"Good morning sunshines!" I teased...

"Good morning my ass!" Astrid shout..

"We couldn't sleep at all last night because of a movie. How come you slept so well?" Merida was still half sleeping but she managed to spoke.

"Did movie scared you?"

"Umm.. let me think.. YEAH!" Astrid shout so hard that my ears hurt...

"Yo girl! We are right here!" I guess it was painful for Merida too...

"Yeah anyway...I'm going to the cafeteria. Wonna come?" I asked...

"Yeah..." Astrid and Merida said and then they got out off the bed so they can change.. After half an hour they were ready to go. We went to the cafeteria and when we got there I saw all of our friends were already there looking like zombies. Except Alex and Jake and now me. I guess we are the only one who weren't so scared.

"Hi there sleepy heads!" I greeted smirking at them. Astrid and Merida were so tired that they barely spoke 'hi'. I sat next to Jack who also looked sleepy...

"What's up with you guys?" I asked...

"Your freaking horror movie!" Anna shaouted and Jake, Alex and I lough...

"You're the one who wanted to watch a horror movie in the firs place." I was right here. She is the last person who should complain.

"And we did warned you about it." Alex add...

"Yeah!" I smiled widenly

"Elsa! Your happy mood is killing us!" Kristof said burring his face in his hands...

"Sorry Kris. But people, get over it! It's just a movie."

"Elsa let's go skateboarding while those are still trying to wake up." Alex said and Jake nodded and because I was bored I decided to go.

"Ok guys, let's go. And you guys, tomorrow is school so you better get your shit together. You don't wonna look like zombies on class!" I said teasing them and then Flynn throw some paper ball at me. I laugh and Alex, Jake and I went to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>OK THAT'S IT. PLEASE R&amp;R FOR ME :D <strong>

**I went through my chapters and I saw that I didn't put the note that I don't own this picture. I just found it on google, so just so you know! **

**HAVE A NICE DAY! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey there... I know, I know I didn't update this story in a while, but I was busy. Anyway, here is a new chapter. ENJOY, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>MERIDA'S POV:<strong>

"I'm gonna kill them" I said looking at their direction.

"Maybe Alex and Elsa, but you like Jake to much to kill him." Rapunzel said teasing me and I, of course, blushed. I was red as my hair...

"Avvv.. Jake and Merida... JERIDA!" Anna said and everybody burst into laughing. Maybe I do like that. You know, Jerida thing, but Jake don't like me that way anyway...

"Shut up Anna!" I yelled...

"Okay, okay." Anna said trying to hide her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA'S POV:<br>**

Merida totally likes Jake!

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<br>**

Wait Merida likes Jake and Jake likes her back. I need to tell him. He will flipped out when he hears it.

"What's wrong with you Jack?" Emma asked and everybody was now looking at me...

"What? What are you talking about?" I'm confused...

"You also got scared of that movie huh? Because right now you are sleepy and you didn't even noticed your girlfriend sat right beside you." Emma said and everybody slightly laugh. Wait Elsa was here?

"Elsa was here?"..._When?_

"Yeah.. She, Alex and Jake went skateboarding 5 minutes ago." Anna said smiling at me. Oh God.. I didn't even notice her. What an idiot I am.

"Yes you are!" Emma response smiling and then I realized I said it out loud.

"Shut up!" I told her and she just smiled. I need to see Elsa... Where is she anyway?

"Where is Elsa?"

"She went skateboarding with the fantastic duo." Anna said smiling..

"W-With who?" I have no freaking idea what is she talking about...

"With Jake and Alex you idiot!" Hiccup yelled...

"Oh... right.. and where?"

"I guess in the park." Anna said...

"uhh.. ok.." I didn't know what to say...

"Call her and she'll tell you where she is." Kristof suggested..

"Yeah.. I'll just text her..."

_-Hey! Where are you?:)-J_

_-I'm in the park with Alex and Jake. Wonna come?:)-E_

_-umm.. sure... Where is that park?-J_

_-ummm be in front of the main entrance, I'll be right there. :)-E _

_-okay :D-J_

"Well see ya later guys." I said getting up and they all glared at me...

"Going to see Elsa huh?" Flynn teased...

"Yes!" I said proudly and then I started walking to main entrance where I should meet Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. For now. Thank you all for reading and tanks all of you who reviewed and who will review you always make my day!<br>**

**Until next time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening. Here's new chapter.**

**ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

When I got a message from Jack, my heart skipped a beat. Alex and Jake noticed so they started teasing, but I didn't care.

"Guys, I'm gonna go meet with Jack. He's coming here but he doesn't know the way so I need to go." I said and guys nodded in agreement. I started skating and I was in front of a main entrance in no time. I saw Jack there standing and staring at me. _Why is he staring like that?_

"Hey Elsa." He greeted and I stopped skating. I picked up my skateboard and then he gave me a kiss. I melted.

"Is there a reason why did you stare at me like an idiot?" I teased.

"Uh.. Why, yes there is." He said grinning...

"Can I hear it?" I said looking him straight into the eyes. His eyes are so... beautiful. He is so cute.

"You look hot on skateboard. Who wouldn't stare?" He said putting his arms around my waist and I put mine on his chest.

"Ohh.. Really?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know how to skate?" I asked..

"hahah Nope. I did tried once. but I fell on my ass so I concluded that skateboarding is not for me." He said smiling down at me. Gosh he is so tall.

"oh.. Too bad. You would look good on skateboard, you know." I said checking his body out. _Damn! He would look hot!_

"Ohh. really, then maybe you should teach me." He smirked.

"Well, maybe I should, but first let's go to the park. Alex and Jake are waiting." I said he nodded. He gave me one more kiss and we started walking to the park hands in hands.

"So.. Are you still scared of the movie?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Why do people think I got scared?"

"So I'm not the only one who noticed, huh?" I teased.

"No. I did not got scared." Now he blushed. I guess he did got scared.

"Yea right. Because you didn't got scared now you're red as a tomato." I laugh slightly.

"Oh really? Now we'll see who got scared." He said with a playful voice and then he tried to chase me but I just jumped on my skateboard and I skated away. I stopped skating just to see where he is. I saw him checking me out. Again.

"Like what you see?" I teased and he blushed.

"Yeah.." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his grip. He lowered his head so his mouth was on my ear. His breath tickling my neck.

"Love you Els."

"I love you too!" This time I didn't doubt in it. Then he leans to kiss me but right before he kissed me I whisper...

"Catch me." His face expression turned into confused one. I gave him a playful glare and I skated away, leaving him confused there on the spot. I laugh to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>That would be it. I know it's short, but I guess you'll have to deal with it. Soon there will be longer chapters. See ya soon. PLEASE R&amp;R!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I haven't update a lot lately but it's summer and I'm enjoying it. WooHoo**

**Here it is a new chapter.**

**I own nothing and please forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my native language so... yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

We spent almost whole day in the park having fun. It was awsome, especially when Alex fell on his butt. We were laughing at him and he got all red.

After about an hour or two Alex and Jake leave me and Elsa alone. Elsa sat next to me on bench and I put my hands around her waist pulling her closer, she put her head on my chest and we were sitting like that enjoying each others company.

"You're one good skater." I told her and she laughed slightly.

"Thanks." I kiss top of her head...

"No problem. So what do you wonna do now?" I asked..

"Um. I don't know. You pick something." She said looking straight into my eyes.

"Um... Okay. I have an idea. Let's go back, you can leave your skateboard and then you can come to my room so we can watch some movies. What do you think?" I suggest...

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." She said and then we got up my hand never letting go off her. We slowly started walking to the uni talking about things we like or dislike. I can see that she is more serious and she looks at thing different. While I don't. I mean I'm more off a person that will do anything no matter what consequences might be. But I guess that this is good. And I find out that she's also fan of Justin Timberlake. We were about minute away from uni when it started raining. So we started running. When we got into the grand hall we started laughing.

"How did we got so wet? It's just started raining." She said looking at her wet clothes.

"I really have no idea."

* * *

><p>I got to my room and I saw Hiccup and Flynn just lying on their beds talking about something...<p>

"Hey guys.." I greeted..

"Heee- What happened to you?" Hiccup asked rising his eyebrow.

"Oh. I was outside with Elsa, who's coming here by the way, and then it started raining." I explain and Hiccup and Flynn share a look with a grin on their faces.

"So, she's coming here?" Flynn asked teasing...

"Um.. yeah."

"Okay then. Hic, let's go... We'll leave the two of them alone." Flynn said and Hiccup nodded. It was actually pretty easy to shoo them away. haha..

"Yeah.. Let's go Flynn and Jack don't do anything stupid with our Elsie while you two are alone. All alone... with nobody around.. when the lights go out.. You two will be alone.. We won't be here... Without us... On this bed.. All-" I cut him off...

"Dude. I got it. All. Alone." I said smiling and they laughed.

"Okay... so we'll be leaving now, Good luck lover boy!" Flynn said. I throw a pillow at them but they already shot the door. I smiled to myself and then I changed into something dry. I put on some blue hoodie and brown jeans.

"I look good." I said to my reflection in the mirror when I heard knocking on my door. I opened the door and I saw Elsa wearing black oversize t-shirt with a snowflake on it, blue shorts and black converse. Wow she looks hot.

"Wow you look hot." Dang it.. Why did I said that.

"Um. Thanks." She said blushing and then I took her by the hand and I lead her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

"Wow.. you look hot." He said to me not taking his eyes off of me... I blushed. Dang why did I have to wear that.

"Thanks." I said and then he lead me inside. I couldn't see Flynn or Hicc so I was wondering where are they?

"Where are your roommates." I asked.

"When I told them you were coming they said that they will leave us alone." He said wrapping his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and then he kissed me.

"Do you want something to drink. Hot chocolate maybe?" He asked...

"mmm hot chocolate, sounds great." I said and he made us two hot chocolate. I took a sip and damn.. it was good...

"This is the best hot chocolate I've ever try." I said taking another sip.

"I'm glad you like it. So.. what do you wonna watch?" He asked...

"Hmm.. Last time I picked a movie it didn't end well. So I'm leaving you to chose." I said smiling and he slightly laugh.

"Okay.. let's see." He started looking in the pile of CDs he has. "You like Disney movies?" He asked and I nodded.

"Umm.. What about Lion King." He suggested.

"I haven't watched that movie in years... Yeah, let's watch it." I said and he put the CD in the laptop. We lay down on his bed and he tugged me closer to him so my head was on his chest. I don't know when or how but I fell asleep. When I woke up movie was over and I looked up to see Jack is sleeping too. He looks so cute when he's asleep. I guess my movement woke him up...

"Wha-what happened?" He asked looking at me still sleepy and I laughed.

"Nothing happened. We just fell asleep." I said and he close his eyes again tugging me even closer to him. I rested my head on his chest once again and he kissed the top of my head. I glanced at the clock to see it's already 10 pm.

"It's already 10pm. I should probably go." I tried to get up but he pulled me back...

"Oww. C'mon.. Stay here" He said putting that puppy face. I hate to say 'no' but tomorrow is our first day of school. I need some rest..

"Sorry.. I can't. Tomorrow's our first day of school I need to get rest." I said...

"Aw. Okay... you're right." He said still not letting me go.

"Let. Me. Go." I said laughing.

"Nope." He said pressing his lips against mine and I smiled against his lips...

"Yep!" I said getting up and leaving his on his bed with his face in the pillows.

"Okay.. See ya tomorrow.." He said to me..

"Yeah..see ya." I leaned to kiss his cheek and I got out off his room. I got to mine and I just crushed on my bed with that dreamy look on my face.

"Someone's in a good mood." Astrid teased...

"Uhh-Huuh" I said and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. I know it's not much. Leave a review and tell me what you think. See ya soon!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I haven't update in a long time. I know. I've been busy and I'm trying to update more often. Thanks all of you who reviewed and who followed. It means so much to me.  
><strong>

**Here it is, a new chapter. Enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

I woke up, actually I was awaken by my alarm clock. First day of school, yay. By the way I said that sarcastically. I laid down back on my bed, memories of last night just popped in my head.. Elsa and I. On my bed. Cuddling. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I hope we have some classes together.

I got out off my bed, got a shower and put on some clothes and then I went to my first lesson. I found my classroom in no time. I walk into and I found myself a seat in the middle of a room. After a few more minutes I saw Elsa with a few more girls laughing hard about something. Then she saw me and we made and eye contact and she then started walks towards me.

"What's so funny?" I asked and she started giggling...

"Oh.. when you see who our teacher is you'll see." She sat down beside me still laughing. She couldn't even explain because of laughter.

"Who is our teach-" I got cut off. Teacher just walk into the classroom. He did looks kinda funny, then I turned around to see those girls that Elsa has been talking to a few minutes ago are still laughing and Elsa also tried to hold her laughter.

"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Weselton, and I'll be teaching you English. I expect from you that you will study and work hard..."

* * *

><p>First day is over. Finally. I saw Elsa a couple of times. We would talk but the bell would 'tear us apart'. Stupid bell.<p>

* * *

><p>Whole week passed and Elsa and I didn't talk to much. We did text each other a lot. All the time, but I want to be with her.<p>

_-Hey wonna hang out? -J_

_-Sure. Where do you want to go? :) -E_

_-Maybe we could go on ice cream and take a walk in the park? - J_

_-Sounds great. -E_

_-Great, meet me in hall. -J_

_-K, bye. :D -E_

I took my jacket and I headed to the hall where I should meet Elsa. I saw her standing there. Beautiful as always. She saw me and smiled. I have that stupid grin on my face that I always have when I see her.

"Hey sweetie. I missed you." I said wrapping my hands around her waist.

"I missed you too. We didn't have much time to hang because of school..." I hugged her and she sighed in the crock of my neck which tickle a little.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go." I said taking her hand in mine. We started walking to the park. It was cloudy day so it wasn't too hot nor too cold. We sat down under a tree. She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my hands around her waist tugging her closer to me. I played with her hair and we were talking whole time. We were talking like we haven't see each other for a year and not just for a week. Actually, we saw each other everyday but that would usually be only for a few minutes, lunch break exception.

"I'm so glad that we are here, together." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, me too." I kissed her. It was the best kiss we had so far. I guess it's because we haven't had enough time for each other. I mean we would have if school isn't in the way, but Elsa wants to have a great grades and so do I, well somewhat good grades, so we spent our time on studies.

We spent whole day in the park, then we went for an ice cream. It was pretty late when we decided to headed back.

"Have a sweet dreams." I said giving her a good night kiss in front of her door.

"You too."

"I love you Els." She smiled and then she kissed me.

"I love you too, Jack. But now I should go. You know school.. and stuff." I nodded and we hugged and then she went into her room. I stared at the door for a few more seconds and then I headed back to mine room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. It's not the greatest but lack of inspiration is killing me... <strong>

**See ya next time. Love ya all!**


End file.
